Un camino dificil
by allymarts44
Summary: Austin y Ally son dos chicos que junto a sus mejores amigos Dez y Trish lograran convertirse en grandes estrellas , pero el camino sera dificil y se enfrentaran a problemas como novias engreidas , guitarras explosivas clases extracurriculares y mas. ¿lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Que hay amigos! Este es mi primer fic ,espero les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews ,son muy importantes para continuar la historia o crear una nueva , bueno , aqui esta._

_(austin y ally no me pertenecen , son de disney channel , ojala lo fueran)_

**Era una tarde tranquila en el sonic boom , no habia mucha gente asi que Ally ordenaba algunos instrumentos cuando llego Trish.**

-Hola Ally ,¿quien consiguio y perdio su empleo en el mundo del helado?-dijo Trish

-¿No hace falta que pregunte o si?-contesto sarcasticamente ally-¿no es muy pronto para que te hayan despedido?

-Bueno , a decir verdad renuncie

-¿Por que?-pregunto a su vez ally

-Habia una chica que era mi compañera , Carly Carson , que no paraba de hablar y decia todo lo que iba a tener cuando fuera una cantante famosisima ,ademas se la paso criticandome y coqueteaba con todos los chicos tontos que pasaban a comprar un helado.-dijo Trish molesta y con jaqueca de solo recordar.

-Wow, si que suena creida la chica. ¿Que tonto aceptaria salir con una chica como ella?

**Justo en ese momento llego Austin bastante feliz**

**-**¡Quien tiene una cita con la chica de la heladeria!-dijo Austin al llegar a la tienda bastante feliz

-¡Que!-dijo Ally bastante sorprendida

-Y...encontramos al tonto-dijo Trish con un tono de sarcasmo

**Ally miro a Trish un poco molesta y volteo a ver a Austin algo apenada**

**-**Olvida lo que Trish dijo , ¿y donde esta Dez?-pregunto Ally a Autin

**Bu****_eno , hasta aqui mi fic , espero les haya gustado , la proxima vez prometo sera mas largo_**


	2. helados y cebras

**¡hola amigos! este no es el segundo episodio , sino el primero pero con algunas modificaciones , lo siento pero de verdad que el capitulo debia ser mejor ¿o no? dejen sus reviews y recuerden que con solo con que alguien lo lea y deje un review soy feliz , bueno,he aqui mi fic (austin y ally no son mios , son de disney channel :( ojala lo fueran ):**

**ALLY´s POV**

_**Estaba escribiendo en mi cuaderno dentro del sonic boom,pues no había nadie ,pero debo decir que tenía un enorme bloqueo mental , ya que ultimamente y no se por que no podía dejar de pensar en ...**_

_-_hola Ally , ¿quíen consiguío empleo en la heladería?- dijo Trish entrando a la tienda y sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-¿en serio?- respondí todavía algo dístraida (¿que no solo los tontos responden una pregunta con otra pregunta?)

-sí,y creo que renunciare- me dijo mi amiga bastante decidida

-creo que deberías esperar a que te despidieran Trish- le dije sarcasticamente

-no lo creo,a que no sabes quien era mi compañera de trabajo- dijo Trish

-supongo que no- le conteste

-a Carly Chase -dijo molesta

-¡A esa loca!- le dije frunciendo el seño y gritando lo bastante alto como para que las pocas personas que estaban viendo los instrumentos en el sonic boom me escucharan-creí que se había ido de la ciudad hace años- prosegui con un tono de voz más bajo

_**Carly Chase era una chica que había cursado la primaría conmigo y Trish , se creía superior a todos los que conocía , presumía que cuando fuera más grande sería una cantante y compositora muy exitosa , en serío que me odiaba a mí y a Trish,tan solo escuchar su nombre hacía que quisiera golpear a alguien , sobre todo despúes de que ella intentara robar mi cuaderno .En resumen , no me agradaba.**_

_-_entonces renunciare mañana , no se como sus padres la soportan ¡imaginate si tuviera novio!- dijo Trish.

-te juro que si viera al chico con el que sale lo golpearía con una herramienta grande- dije muy en serío

_**Justo en ese momento llego Austin muy feliz**_

-¿quien tiene una cita con una chica sexy de la heladería?- grito Austin emocionado y todos lo oyeron

-¡QUEEEE!- dijimos Trish y yo al unisono

-¿y de casualidad no se llamaba Carly Chase?- preguntó Trish como si no fuera obvia la respuesta

-SSSIII- dijo Austin triunfante -saldremos mañana

_Tish me miro y dijo sarcasticamente: - ¿te traigo un martillo?_

_-claro que no- dije burlandome (no lo decía tan en serio,tratandose de Austin,claro)_

_-¿y donde esta Dez?- pregunto Austin_

_-¿que no estaba contigo?- dije extrañada de que no estuviera con Austin (otra vez contesto con una pregunta)_

_-yo le mando un mensaje- dijo Trish demasiado contenta como para que habláramos de Dez , y subió arriba (ni modo que abajo)_

_-que bien , al fin conseguiste a una chica que se fije en tí- le dije con el afán de molestarlo. no se porque , pero la idea de que Austin saliera con una chica no me gustaba , y menos si se trataba de Carly._

_-soy yo o , ¿estas celosa?-me dijo Austin burlandose_

_-¿que? claro que no- le conteste nerviosa _

**_Tal vez sí estaba un poco celosa , pero lo ultimo que necesitaba era que el lo úes bajo Trish con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y nos_**** dijo:**

-Dez me envio un mensaje que decía que fue a buscar algunas cosas para el nuevo video de Austin y va a tardar un poco porque son cosas algo difíciles de conseguir-dijo Trish , que a mi parecer , estaba muy sonrojada

-¿que tan raras?- pregunto Austin , aunque ya sabe la clase de cosas inusuales que suele querer Dez para sus videos

-pues para empezar quiere una cebra que se pueda cortar las uñas- respondío Trish pensando en lo loco que esta Dez

-las cebras no tiene uñas- dije bastante segura,sabía que Dez era algo distraído , pero no tonto ,¿o sí ? (claro que sí , pero no le digan que les dije)

-mejor voy con el - dijo Trish y corrío al zoologico (ahí estaba Dez intentando negociar con el encargado del area de cebras)

_**bueno ,este es el final del episodio ,espero reviews , bueno hasta pronto por que mi hermana me exige que le de la compu :( adios chicos .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ya volví! muchas gracias por los comentarios que subieron,me han servido de inspiración , bueno , aquí el fic con un nuevo personaje que seguro ya todos conocen (a&a no me pertenecen , ni tampoco el nuevo personaje , pero si la historia ,y es esta):**

**Ally´s POV**

_despúes de que Trish se fue Austin y yo fuimos arriba a ensayar una canción nueva,aunque debo decir que por alguna razón ya no era lo mismo sentarme con el , de esto algún tiempo , no pensé más porque el celular de austin sonó._

_-Hola- dijo Austin con esa hermosa voz que tiene-yo tambien , lo se , entonces te veo mañana , adios - dijo Ayustin super feliz_

_-¿quíen era , por que estas muy feliz y no creo que quien te haya hablado fuera Selena Gómez?-le pregúnte , realmente se veía muy contento_

_-era Carly , la chica de la que te hablé -me contestó._

_-ni siquiera han salido y ya te va llamar 20 veces al día?- le contesté con algo de enojo (bueno,mucho enojo)_

_-¿segura de que no estás celosa?-me preguntó en tono burlón _

_-¿que? no ,es solo que la conozco y no me agrada mucho , además no me agrada - respondí algo insegura . entonces se escuchó un celular en la planta baja del sonic boom , sonaba como el timbre del celular de Trish _

_-voy ir a ver de quien es el celular - dije bajando rapidamete , el ambiente se empezaba a poner algo incómodo_

**Bajé a buscar el celular y ví que efectivamente era el celular de Trish , que lo había dejado en la tienda cuando fue al zoologico , y que le había llegado un mensaje que creo era de su casa y decía:**

_**¿dónde estás trish? ultimamente pareces**_

_**estar en las nubes ,**_

_**se que te emociona tener novio**_

_**pero eso no significa que pases **_

_**cada minuto del día con dez**_

_**¿o sí?**_

_**bueno , llega pronto a casa **_

_**adíos.**_

**¿novio?¿Dez?¿eso qué queria decir?revisé los mensajes de Trish y encontré uno que decía:**

_**cosita linda ¿dónde estás?**_

_**Austin y ally te están buscando.**_

_**por favor responde.**_

_**TE AMO.**_

**depues vi que Dez le respondío:**

_**estoy en el zoologico buscando una cebra **_

_**que se sepa cortar las uñas para **_

_**el nuevo video de Austin , si quieres ven por mi y lo buscamos juntos.**_

_**TE AMO.**_

**justo en ese momento llegaron trish y Dez , Trish me vio con su celular y preguntó :**

-¿que haces con mi telefono?

**¿les gustó? lamento que haya sido tan corto, es que estoy muy apurada y prometo que en el proximo si incluire al nuevo personaje , dejen reviews por favor , me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo sigan así minimo con un buen review soy feliz, bueno, bye**


	4. Telefonos y primas

**hola de nuevo! lo lamento si los hice esperar, tal vez ahora tarde más en publicar los capitulos de la serie, echenle la culpa a la secundaría, dejen reviews porfis, quiero hacer una nueva historia pero la inspiración nada más no me sale, ayudenme, se los agradecería mucho.**

**bueno, sin más por el momento , aquí les dejo el fic (AUSTIN & ALLY no me pertenecen , pero la historia sí, y es esta):**

**AUSTIN´s POV**

_**el ambiente se tornaba incomodo cuando sonó lo que parecía ser el celular de Trish , Ally bajó y entonces yo recibí una llamada, así es que contesté:**_

**-**hola?-dije todavía algo resentido por lo de Ally

-hola! ¿que hace mi primo favorito?-me dijo una voz conocida.

-hola Raquella-contesté

**_Era Raquelle Blue, una de mis primas favoritas(aunque no tengo muchas)vive en chicago y baila en A TODO RITMO CHICAGO! , era lista , responsable y agradable, como Ally, aunque no tan comunicamos mediante FACEBOOK, aunque hace mucho que no la veía en persona(_**_si , es Rocky, la de A TODO RITMO, la cual no me pertenece,no tengo ánimos de hacer un crossover,no me gustan , por ello el personaje solo estará unos pocos capitulos aquí como prima de Austin)._

-que pasa?- le pregunté

-la calefaccion de mi apartamento no sirve otra vez(claro)ymi mamá no puede pagar un hotel , así que me preguntaba si Ty y yo nos podiamos quedar en tu casa una semana, ya pedí permiso en la escuela y en ATRC!

-claro,pueds quedarte.-le dije

**esto es todo , el proximo será mas largo,disculpen esque ultimamente ya no tengo tiempo , dejen algún review porfis , la proxima verán que hizo aAlly cuando llegó Trish e intentaré poner más AUSTIN´s POV,bueno , adios.**

**NOTA:dejen reviews para hacer otra historia.**

**ahora sí, BYE**


	5. Citas & Molestias

**ya volví ! disculpen si me tarde , ultimamente el tiempo no me rinde, espero comprendan . no pienso dejar la historia sin final, si así me tarde un año en publicar otro capitulo , revisen segido, intentaré subir 1CAPITULOXSEMANA, sin más por el momento , aquí y mi fic, y dejen reviews porfa(A&S no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí, y es esta):**

_**A**_**LLY´s POV**

**Cuando Trish preguntó me salí rapidamente de la mensajería y dije:**

-creo que te enviaron un mensaje - dije muuy nerviosa

-ah, pasamelo- dijo sin sospechar, se lo pasé y ella se puso nerviosa cuando, a mi parecer, leyó la parte final. Bajó Austin y nos dijo:

-adivinen quien me va a visitar- dijo

-no se- dije casi ignorandolo

-mi prima Raquelle Blue, la chica que baila en ATR- dijo entusiasmado

-eso es genial -dijo Dez sin darse cuenta de que miraba a Trish como un tarado

**_Al día siguiente..._**

**AUSTIN´s POV**

_**Me preparaba para mi cita con Carly chase, aunque no estaba tan emocionado como esperaría al tener una cita, creo que siento más emoción al estar cerca de Ally...¿por que?no lo entiendo , ella estaba ocupando el espacio de mi cabeza que debería tener Carly ¿no?espero que se me pase este...¿enamoramiento por...ALLY?**_

_**ALLY´s POV **_

_**se donde Austin se va aver con Carly, tengo que convencer a Trish de que me acompañe a puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo, nunca me hubiera creído capaz,pero debo admitir que sí me pone celosa verlo con alguien que no sea yo. ¿acaso me gusta? ay Dios... **_

_**jalé a Trish hasta donde estaba Austin con Carly y ella preguntó:**_

_-_¿por que espiamos a Austin en su cita?-

-no lo espiamos . solo hacemos investigación de campo- le contesté no muy convencida

-¿estás celosa?-me dijo en tono burlón

-¿yo?(ovbio que tu)claro que no-dije aunque no pude fingir bien

**_vi a Austin diciendole algo a Carly que al parecer fue un cumplido, entonces vi como la tonta de Carly se acercaba a los labios de Austin, no pude evitar ponerme furiosa y vi una lata de refresco en el suelo, la tome y la la ncéCarly, aunque no me importó haberle pegado a Austin ._**

-Auch!- dijo Austin adolorido

-Allllyy!-gritó Trish muy alto(como lo suele hacer), provocando que Austin nos viera

-ALLY , Trish ¡¿que hacen aquí!?-preguntó Austin muy enojado

**les gustó?no tuve muchas ideas ahora, pero creo que estuvo bien, dejen minimo un review y seré feliz , espero publicar el próximo en máximo 1 semana , si no, sigan revisando, seguirém actualizando la historia , bueno, adios**


End file.
